The road to heaven
by ProfessorAnima
Summary: Luke's down with a very high fever. The Professor's feeling lost and wants to save his little apprentice. - WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. - It is a father and son like fanfic. Nothing yaoi or something.


I see my small apprentice fighting for his life, tears falling from his little eyes.

He came down with an illness two days ago. It is like I don't remember his full of life eyes anymore... He just plainly fainted with a high fever in front of my eyes. After that he couldn't move, play or do what he did before. He just lies in bed. And not only that, he also doesn't have the appetite to eat anything. I'm suffering myself seeing him like this.

I suddenly feel a warm hand tugging on my sleeve and I hear a small whimpery voice calling me.

''Professor...'' Luke's lifeless eyes look at me. I immediatly grab his small hand with my bigger one.

''Luke? Is there anything you need?'' I tried to remain calm as I waited for his answer...

''My stomach hurts...''

''Do you need to go to the bathroom?'' I ask him. He tries to sit up.

''Yes please...'' I lift him up in my hands and walk to the bathroom. I let him inside as he can make one or two steps alone. I wait outside for him, when I suddenly hear sputtering and coughing noises from inside the bathroom. I can't hold back anymore. I burst in the bathroom.

''Luke!'' Then I see him. He's hanging on the toilet. ''Oh, Luke...'' I kneel baside him and rub his back while he throws up... ''It's alright. Let it out...'' He's gasping for air. I wish for it to end. When he finally finishes he leans on my body. I can feel him trembling and heavy breathing.

Once he is settled down for a bit I guide him to the sink and I clean his face with water.

''I'm sorry for the mess...'' he whispers as I lay him down to bed.

''It's okay,my boy... I will clean it up later.'' I stroked his damp hair softly. His eyes closed slowly. I could feel he was tired. He had strained himself way too much. That's when I found the chance to go clean the toilet. Else, I would never leave his side.

Suddenly I hear a knock on the door. When I open the door I see my assistant, Emmy. She's holding a bag.

''Emmy? What are you doing here?'' I ask. I was quite surprised by her visit, as she was on a business trip when I told her about Luke.

''Are you kidding me? You know how much I love Luke. I came back immediately as you told me about him yesterday!'' She looked at me with worry filled eyes. She then gave me the bag. ''For Luke...'' She said.

I looked inside the bag. When did she have the time to buy all that... The bag was filled with food and some candy.

''If he only had the apettite to eat...'' I said miserably.

''Please, can I see him?'' She asked.

''Yes. Of course... But he is sleeping so please be quiet.'' I said as I opened Luke's door. She approached his small bed and looked at him sadly. He was dripping in sweat and he had puffed red cheeks while the rest of his face was pale. He was also whimpering in pain in his sleep sometimes.

''I feel so bad about him...'' She whispered fixing his bedsheets. Luke fluttered his eyes open. He looked around him trying to get familiar with his surroundings...

''E...mmy?'' Luke said and he had a violent coughing fit. Emmy looked away as he coughed. She couldn't bear looking at him in pain. I held his hand to give him courage. Once he finished he took a deep breath and slumped back on his bed. Emmy took the small cup which was on the table next to his bed and gave it to Luke. But when she looked at Luke's face her face expression changed to surprised. She helped Luke sit up and Luke took the cup and started drinking.

''Professor...'' She approached me ''There was blood over his mouth...''. She whispered. I was shocked hearing that. It isn't that normal coughing out blood. I could see that Emmy was as worried as me. When I looked back at Luke he was laying down happily playing with his teddy. At least he had some energy...

''Luke..?'' I called out. He turned his head at my side.

''Are you hungry? Emmy brought some pudding too!'' I said trying to make him eat something. If he doesn't eat he'll be much more ill and won't even be able to speak.

''Um... Okay I will try to eat...I think.'' He answered.

''Okay I will go cook-''

''No! You are going to stay by Luke's side, I am going to cook!'' Emmy interrupted me. How stubborn can she be sometimes.

''Eh...Okay Emmy.'' I agreed as I knew I would never be able to change her mind.

I sat with Luke for some time. Suddenly he asked me a question I wasn't ready to answer.

''Professor...? If tomorrow's my last day... How would you spend it with me?''

''I would stay by your side and we would talk. I would even accomplish anything you ask for.''

''Anything...?''

''Yeah. Anything.''

Then Emmy entered the room holding a bowl of soup and a piece of pudding. Luke can only eat soft food right now. I made Luke sit up and Emmy tried to feed him.

''Come on Luke! Open wide! ''

Luke opened his mouth and ate that spoonful. Though he didn't eat much. He lost his apettite after a while. He didn't even touch the pudding.

Emmy talked a little with Luke, and then I thanked her and she left. By the time I came back to Luke's room, Luke was already asleep. I fixed his bedsheets and left him to sleep.

''Goodnight Luke.''

The next day Luke was feeling much worse... He didn't have the energy and his face was paler than ever before. He was every now and then wincing and whimpering in pain. His fever touched 40 celsius. I sometimes even want out of the room, so Luke didn't see my tears. I am not supposed to be crying. I must help Luke.

Sometimes though he is calmed down and he can speak.

''Professor...''

I hold his hand the entire time.

''What is it Luke? Do you need anything?''

''Let's go to an adventure...'' He said. I jumped in shock as he said that. But I smiled at him.

''Once you get better. Okay?'' I ruffle his hair a bit.

''Professor. Yesterday you said that you would grant any wish of mine if today was my last day... So, Any day is fine. We don't know when I wi-''

''YOU WON'T!'' I snapped. Why is he thinking like this. He won't die. He will get over this illness and he will live happily! He is looking at me with tears in his eyes.

''I am sorry Luke.'' I said. He smiles a bit again.

''Professor please... If I get some fresh air I will feel better. I am sure. I can't be on a bed all the time.''

I really want to make him happy. But I am concerned. Though I want to see his happy eyes once more. Then I take the hard decision.

''Okay, then. But we'll return home rightaway if you feel worse.'' I smile. Then his face brightens up.

''Yeah!'' He nods happily.

I take some warm clothes, a scarf , gloves and earmuffs so I can dress him up. Once he is feeling warm enough I open the door and we go out. It is really cold and I am not sure if he can take this.

''So, Let's set off and have fun!'' I say. Deep inside me though I feel broken. I feel lost.

We start walking and at first Luke is walking without my help for some steps but then he falls down.

''LUKE!'' I catch him right before he completely falls down, as if he'd shatter in million pieces.

''Let's go back home...'' I say holding his hand.

''No.'' He nods negative. I hold his hand as we continue walking. After a while I notice that his face is much more pale and his eyes have lost every light. And then he falls again. His eyes half closed. I hold him in my hug.

''Professor...Why Is it so dark and cold? Are we at the bus station?'' Many scenarios start getting into my mind but I keep acting silly.

''Yeah.'' I say. Huge tears start falling. I can feel his heartbeat slowing down. No! This can't be happening!

''Professor? Can I ask you something?'' His face is so pale that he seems like a ghost. I continue crying.

''Yeah...'' I say.

''It is always around...but never seen. It...is often avoided, but you can't out...run it...It will come when...your old and grey, or maybe even...the very next day. It will come with cold embrace, and give you rest...with a chilled kiss on your face. What is it?'' My breath is cut out when I work this out. The answer is obvious. Luke's eyes close slowly.

''LUKE!''I shout out uncontrollably. I keep shouting his name out. But Luke no longer hears me...


End file.
